


A Little Bit of Fluff

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Catboys, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, puppyboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mad scientist has an experiment that goes wrong, Iwatobi and the outlying towns have become part cat/dog/wolf and part human. As everyone tries to deal with the new situation and the benefits and hazards, Makoto discovers that is it much harder to contain the feelings he has been keeping hidden concerning Haru and the surprisingly new feelings he has for a certain grumpy red head. </p><p>But he isn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be Makocentric (I think all my stories are. He is my favorite.) There are multiple pairings in this story, though I haven't decided on what the final pairing is going to be. I tend to lean towards Marinka (my ot3), but I also adore Sousuke, so I'm going to go with whatever pairing I feel suits the story.
> 
> I listed all possible pairings, and each pairing will have at least a little interaction. Only pairings listed will be included.
> 
> Unbetaed and lightly edited.

The loud explosion flung everyone back, resounding through the air. Small fires burst out everywhere. The ones who hadn't been knocked unconscious from the blast scrambled to their feet, grabbing fire extinguishers, while several others opened windows to clear out the smoke.

 

Lead scientist, Hano, stared dazedly from the ground, watching the pink clouds above him. He couldn't help thinking they were beautiful. Almost like cotton candy. A small smile crossed his lips at the thought. Somewhere, he could hear someone calling him, but it was hard to make out over the ringing in his ears.

 

"Doctor, Doctor," the voice insisted and this time it came with a shake.

 

The scientist turned away from the pink cotton-candy cloud and turned to the person shaking him. He stared at the person for a long time and then blinked. He blinked again, but the image of a man with calico cat ears remained. Abruptly, he sat up.

 

He reached out and touched them. "They're real."

 

"What?" the young man squeaked out - his name was Ryou he thinks - and abruptly grabbed his cat ears and let out an alarmed squeak.

 

Hano jumped to his feet immediately. "Shut the windows," he shouted.

 

People with various twitching ears and - fascinating - swishing tails turned to him.

 

Hano waved his arms frantically and rushed to a window. "Shut the windows now!"

 

He went to slam down the window and his eyes widened at the sight of a large pink cotton candy cloud floating over the town of Iwatobi.

 

"Oops."

 

\---

 

Makoto was always slow to wake up, but a loud noise kept pushing at his subconscious and he found his ears twitching. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking once and then twice as his mind sluggishly came awake. What was that noise? The sound came in and out, it sounded like whispers, but it was too loud.

 

"Should we wake them?" He could hear his mother say urgently.

 

"Let them sleep for now," his father said after a pause. "We don't want to alarm them."

 

The words pushed into Makoto subconscious and Makoto sat up abruptly, suddenly wide-awake. His parents sounded upset. He scrambled out of bed. For a moment he felt guilty for eavesdropping, but if something was wrong he wanted to help.

 

He pushed open his bedroom door. "Mom, Dad?"

 

When his parents caught sight of him their eyes widened.

 

"Oh my!" his mother said, covering her mouth. Her expression was a cross between concern, surprise, and amusement.

 

His father just looked bewildered.

 

Makoto started to ask what was wrong, when his attention was caught by something strange about his parents. He stared for a long time, trying to figure it out when it finally clicked. Both his parents had dog ears on. He blinked and stared confused.

 

"Uh, why are you wearing dog ears?"

 

His mother dropped her hand and gave Makoto a gentle smile. "We're not, honey."

 

Makoto was pretty sure they were. He looked from his mother and then to his father and back again.

 

"Perhaps you should take a look in the mirror," his father said.

 

That just confused Makoto more and he was really starting to worry about his sanity.

 

His mother just smiled and shooed him. "Go take a look."

 

Giving a slow nod, Makoto went into the bathroom to take a look in the mirror. When he looked, he froze. Sprouting from his hair were two floppy golden brown puppy ears. He tensed at the sight, trying to make sense of it. Something moved behind him. Makoto turned; instinctively he tried chasing the strange twitching thing behind him. He twirled in a circle and tried to grab it, but the thing darted to the side. Makoto felt a thrill go through him and tried again. He tried three more times, until he foolishly realized he was chasing his own shaggy brown tail.

 

His tail...

 

The tail twitched.

 

Makoto screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. As always, I write just for the fun of it. Since my other two stories are more serious, I decided to write a story that was just fun. It'll definitely have drama and angst, but for the most part it's light hearted and fun romance. 
> 
> I love cat and puppy boys. 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!


	2. Puppy Tails and Kitty Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to adjust, but adjusting just got harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly edited and unbeated.

Makoto scrambled back, trying to get away from the tail and ears, but they were stuck to him. He let out a small whimper and then his father was in the room, talking to him, but Makoto couldn't hear him, because his mind was trying to come to terms that he had a tail and he could feel it moving, because he was moving it and...

 

He broke out of his daze when he heard the twins crying and his mother trying to comfort them in the hall. For the next hour the house fell into chaos as everyone tried to calm the twins down, while Makoto pushed away his own freak out to give them reassuring smiles. By the time they were finished, Makoto, the twins, and his father had dressed and were all sitting at the dining table, while his mother set out the dishes for breakfast. Instead of the quick western style breakfast they often had on the weekdays, she had made miso soup, rice, nori and even grilled fish.

 

The fish reminded him of a certain mackerel obsessed teen, but he quickly pushed that thought away.

 

"Does that mean we don't have school today?" Ran asked.

 

Ren was sitting next to his sister and staring at her tail, fascinated. They both had floppy dark brown ears, but Ran had a gold spot on her right ear, while Ren had one on his left. They both had dark brown tails that wagged excitedly.

 

"The news said to carry on as normal for the day," his father said. "So schools are still open, but I think it might be a good idea to keep you both home just for the day."

 

"Yay!" Ran said.

 

"But I thought you liked school?" Makoto asked Ran.

 

Ren eyes narrowed and he tried to grab for Ran's tail, but missed. Ran didn't seem to notice, too busy eating, with some pauses to talk.

 

"I do! But I want to play," Ran said, her tail wagging even more excitedly.

 

Makoto chuckled and just then Ren made another go at Ran's tail. This time he caught it. A wide smile spread across his lips. But his triumphant expression was short lived as Ran immediately whipped around and pounced on her twin brother. They rolled out of their chair, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Then they were rolling across the floor, nipping at each other, and letting out soft playful giggles intertwined with exited barks. They looked like...well, they looked like two puppies playing.

 

His parents were looking at the twins with shocked expression.

 

Makoto got up from his chair and pulled the twins apart. He shook his head. "What has gotten into you two?"

 

They both looked at him with sheepish smile. "Sorry big brother," they said in unison.

 

Makoto couldn't help the fond expression as he let go of the twins and they hurried back to the breakfast table after apologizing to their parents.

 

His mother laughed softly. "Yes, I think at least for today, the twins should stay home, just until they get use to things."

 

Use to things...Makoto wondered just how long they were supposed to have dog ears and tails.

 

"So Makoto, will you be going to school?" His father asked.

 

"I-I think so. Unless you need me to stay at home with the twins," Makoto said quickly.

 

His mother shook her head. "It's fine, besides I'm sure you're worried about Haru."

 

Makoto nodded. He actually had been itching to go and see if Haru was okay.

 

His mother gave him a knowing look. "Well, don't let your food get cold."

 

Makoto gave her a grateful looked and quickly finished his meal. Afterwards, it took him another ten minutes to calm down the twins who were split with wanting to come with him to see Haru and wanting Makoto to stay and play with them. He finally managed to assure them with promises that he would play with them after school and try to bring Haru with him. Then he was out the door and on his way to Haru.

 

Just the thought of Haru made his heart beat faster, but lately that was normal. For several months now, even since the relay with Rin, he had felt his heart swell when he was around Haru. It hadn't been all at once, and Makoto had at first chalked it up to Haru finally opening up to his friends and the little expressions and smiles that came more and more often. That was until a month ago when he woke up sweaty, sticky, and with the echoes of dream-Haru calling his name.

 

He had panicked and even tried to avoid Haru for a day, which quickly ended when he tried to skip out on lunch. Haru pinned him with a look that was annoyed and slightly hurt at the edges. Makoto completely lost after that. Instead, Makoto tried to pretend everything was okay and hide his feelings deep inside him. It was easier than he thought.

 

Makoto had always kept his feelings locked up, not because he was trying to fool those around him, but because he didn't want to be a burden. It wasn't that he thought his feelings were unimportant, but there were always something more important to focus on - his siblings, his parents, Haru, friends, and school, and now the swim team. All the rest just wasn't as important.

 

With his new feelings for Haru, why indulge in something that would only cause confusion and possibly hurt his friendship. He didn't know how Haru would react if he knew how Makoto felt, but he knew for sure that no matter what it would be a burden, and Makoto refused to be that.

 

He reached the door and took a deep breath. He let go of the thoughts and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Makoto sighed and went to the backdoor. With a bit of jiggling the handle, he was able to open the door and step inside.

 

"Haru!"

 

Still no answer. It was the usual, but Makoto couldn't help wondering if Haru had also woken up with puppy ears and a tail. He chuckled at the thought and went to the bath.

 

"Haru, I'm coming in!" He called as he pushed opened the door and went into the bath.

 

As expected, Haru was in the bathtub, or he assumed it was Haru, since he had submerged himself as fully as he could. All Makoto could see was his knees and two black pointy ears. Makoto blinked and swallowed.

 

"H-Haru-chan?"

 

The black ears twitched at the name and then Haru was pushing up from the water. Rivulets of water slid over him as he came up for air. He flicked his head back and forth and the black ears - _He has cat ears!!!_ \- flickered in that cute way that only cats could do.

 

Makoto could only stare as his entire body heated up and his heart pounded even faster. Makoto was sure that there must be something wrong with him, because he shouldn't feel this overwhelming feeling of want slam down on him to the point that he was sorely tempted to climb into the tub with Haru.

 

"Makoto," Haru said annoyed and tilted his head and-and was that a pout.

 

Haru's expression switched to concern and Makoto realized that he must have been staring for far too long and abruptly he tried to gather himself. Ignoring the full body flush he was probably wearing, he held out his hand.

 

Haru's expression relaxed before turning back to annoyed. He took Makoto's hand and climbed out of the tub and Makoto was stunned once more. A long black cat tail swayed, spilling from Haru's lower back, just above his...

 

Makoto quickly averted his eyes. "Uh, Haru's a-a cat."

 

Haru was quiet for a second. "And Makoto is a dog... Fitting."

 

Makoto blinked and turned to look at Haru.

 

"Haru! So mean."

 

Haru shrugged and walked away, his tail swaying enticingly behind him.

 

Makoto bit his lower lip and hoped against hope he would make it through the day without doing something incredibly stupid. He didn't like those odds. With a deep breath he stepped out of the bathroom and went to find Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to write another chapter so soon. I'm procrastinating on other projects. Anyway, I don't update everyday, so just consider this an extra treat. 
> 
> Thank you all for all the positive feedback. I especially love all the pairing comments. Feel free to tell me about the pairings you like, though I can't promise I will go with a specific pairing, I love hearing which ones you feel the story leans toward as it progress. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are also very much appreciated.


	3. Animal School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto realizes that maybe he's more like a dog than he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

Makoto was in trouble.  
  
   
  
Haru was grilling mackerel, in just his jammers and an apron. His face a passive blank as usual, but his tail was swaying back and forth excitedly. Makoto would have thought it was cute that his tail was giving away just how Haru was feeling, except Makoto was struggling not to reach out and touch it. He wanted to so, so bad. It was black and silky, and just there, taunting him. Maybe he could just pretend to accidentally brush against it or…  
  
   
  
"Makoto?"

  
  
   
  
Makoto stiffened and balled his hand to the side. He plastered a wide smile on his face.  
  
   
  
Haru gave him a dubious look. “Mackerel?”  
  
   
  
Makoto shook his head. “No, I already ate with my family.”  
  
   
  
Haru shrugged and turned back to his grilling.  
  
   
  
Makoto hurried out of the kitchen and to the dining table, folding his legs under him and keeping his gaze firmly down. But his mind still swam with Haru.  
  
   
  
"I just came back to check on you. My parents decided to keep Ren and Ran home, but since the schools are open I decided to go to school. I wonder if Rei and Nagisa will be there." From there Makoto rambled on, desperately trying to take his mind off the vision of Haru that seemed to have burned itself in his head.  
  
   
  
Then Haru was at the table, setting his plate down. “Makoto.”  
  
   
  
"Yes, "Makoto said, dragging his eyes back up to Haru.  
  
   
  
"I’m fine," Haru said.  
  
   
  
Makoto blinked. Haru was trying to reassure him. He must have thought Makoto was worried about him, which he was though maybe not only for the reasons he thought. A smile spread across Makoto’s lips and he felt himself relax just the smallest bit.  
  
   
  
Haru seemed to be satisfied with that and preceded to eat his mackerel. They both sat in a companionable silence. Makoto couldn’t help watching Haru, the graceful way he held his chopsticks and the serious, but pleased expression he gave to his food. Every once in a while, his black ears would move, twisting in the direction of one sound or another. He was cute.  
  
   
  
Then there was the scent. There was Haru’s normal scent, like chlorine, and mackerel, and another scent that was uniquely Haru that Makoto had never been able to describe. He leaned forward, trying to take in more of that scent in, twirling it around in his mind, figuring out what it could be possibly be described as. But all his mind could think of calling it was Haru.  
  
   
  
"Makoto, you’re sniffing me," Haru said.  
  
   
  
With a start, Makoto realized he had leaned in even closer to Haru, so that he was an inch away from burying his nose against his skin and inhaling. A deep red flush creep up from his neck and covered his entire face as he quickly snapped back and looked down at his lap, biting his bottom lip.  
  
   
  
"I-I’m sorry Haru. I don’t know what got into me!" Makoto said, not daring to look at him.  
  
   
  
There was a long silence and Makoto was sure Haru was disgusted, but was trying to find a nice way to kick Makoto out. Maybe he should just leave and wait for Haru to forget that Makoto had literally sniffed him and-  
  
   
  
His thoughts came to an abrupt halt at the sound of Haru pushing up from the table and the clank of dishes being lifted. Makoto expected to hear the pad of feet going to the kitchen, but instead the feet moved closer to him and then stopped.  
  
   
  
There was silence and finally Makoto forced himself to look up.  
  
   
  
Haru stared at him for a moment then reached down and patted his head.  
  
   
  
Makoto blinked. “Haru?”  
  
   
  
There was a touch of a smile on Haru’s lips, before he turned around and padded back to the kitchen.  
  
   
  
Makoto could only stare after him, until it dawned on him what Haru had did. He patted his head, just like you would do with a dog.  
  
   
  
"No fair," Makoto pouted, feeling his blush intensify even as a smile crept across his lips.  
  
   
  
After that, Haru decided he would come to school as well and they both headed on their way. Surprisingly, there were a lot of students at school and from what Makoto could gather, most had come just to see what animals their teachers and classmates had turned into. The air was filled with excitement, and despite being in class, it felt like most of the day was a free study as students asked questions about what happened and spun theories.  
  
   
  
By lunchtime, Makoto was ready to take a break. He found getting used to his new dog self was harder than he thought. There were so many sounds he could hear clearly and the scents were almost overwhelming. It took him a while to figure out how to dampen the scents, but one scent was more distinguishable than the rest. He had always liked Haru’s scent, but now it was tantalizing. And a couple of times he caught himself sniffing the air, before he quickly put his hands over his nose and hunched over his desk.  
  
   
  
Some of his classmates caught him doing this and chuckled, but he didn’t seem to be the only one having similar problems. One girl in class had practically climbed into her friend’s lap and sniffed her neck.  
  
   
  
So when lunch arrived, Makoto shot up from his chair and hurried to the roof, only slowing down when he realized Haru wasn’t keeping up.  Makoto felt his entire body tense up as he stood next to Haru, his scent wafting off him. Haru didn’t seem to notice. Instead his ears flickered from left to right, taking in every sound. It was incredibly cute and Makoto had to strain not to reach out and touch his ears, like he had been wanting to do all day.  
  
   
  
Finally they reached the roof and Makoto slid to the ground with a sigh. At least here there wasn’t as many scents, and the fresh air helped to dull Haru’s scent a little. But his thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt a soft pat on his head.  
  
   
  
"It’s okay Makoto," Haru said before settling on the ground beside him.  
  
   
  
Makoto’s ears perked up and then he pouted. “Haru! Stop teasing.”  
  
   
  
Haru just gave him a blank look before turning to his meal.  
  
   
  
Makoto sighed, but smiled to himself. Even though he knew Haru was teasing him, he admitted the touch settled his nerves. He really was turning into a dog.  
  
   
  
"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!"  
  
   
  
Makoto turned to see Nagisa running towards them with Rei in tow. Rei bluish-gray cat ears were laying flat against his hair in annoyance and his slender tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt.  
  
   
  
"Nagisa-kun, you shouldn’t run."  
  
   
  
Nagisa didn’t seem to hear him or most likely was just ignoring him.  
  
   
  
Nagisa finally let go of Rei as he stopped in front of them. “Look, look! I’m a Pomeranian!” Nagisa pointed to his pointy and fluffy dog ears, then twirled around to show off his curled and fluffy tail.  
  
   
  
"Nagisa-kun! It’s undignified to just thrust your tail out like that."  
  
   
  
"But it’s cute!" Nagisa said, wiggling his tail.  
  
   
  
A slow flush colored Rei’s cheek as he stared and then quickly looked away. “Be that as it may, it is still not something one should do in public.”  
  
   
  
"Wah! Mako-chan is a golden retriever!" Nagisa said, completely ignoring Rei and leaning forward. "Can I touch?"  
  
   
  
"Uh, I guess," Makoto said, taken offguard by Nagisa’s enthusiasm.  
  
   
  
Nagisa smiled brightly. He reached over and stroked Makoto’s ear. “It’s so silky.”  
  
   
  
"Thanks," Makoto said, a little bewildered, but somehow pleased.  
  
   
  
"Bad dog," Haru said.  
  
   
  
Makoto stiffened. “H-Haru?”  
  
   
  
But Haru wasn’t looking at him. He was looking to the side, his ears flat against his head.  
  
   
  
"Look at that!" Nagisa said. "Haru’s annoyed. What’s wrong, Haru?"  Nagisa said. "Do you want to be a golden retriever too, but Haru is so pretty as a cat. A pretty black cat."  
  
   
  
Haru looked down at his lunch. “Don’t be silly.”  
  
   
  
Makoto noticed that Haru’s ears were no longer flat against his head. So Haru liked compliments. Interesting.  
  
   
  
Nagisa smiled and there was something knowing in that smile, before he turned back to Rei. “But Rei is the prettiest. He’s a Russian blue.”  
  
   
  
Rei flushed and his tail loosen, but then quickly tightened back around his waist. “T-thank you. But there is no evidence that we are tied to any particular breed of dog or cat.”  
  
   
  
"Wolves too!"  
  
   
  
"Wolves?" Makoto squeaked out. "There are wolves."  
  
   
  
Nagisa nodded excitedly. “Yes! I haven’t seen many, but there are at least two of them at the school, everyone else are either cats or dogs.”  
  
   
  
Rei nodded and pushed up his glasses. “It is true that we have seen only those three type of human hybrids, but that isn’t to say there couldn’t be more. No official announcement has been made as of yet on the issue.”  
  
   
  
Makoto shuddered at the thought. Wolves. That sounded dangerous.  
  
   
  
Just then Makoto’s phone rang and he quickly answered it, surprised to be getting a call.  
  
   
  
"You’re at lunch, right?"  
  
   
  
"Ah, Rin, yes."  
  
   
  
"Rin-chan!" Nagisa squealed. "Ask him what type of animal he is. I bet he’s a wolf!"  
  
   
  
"Tell Nagisa to mind his own business," Rin said gruffly. "I just called to tell you we need to cancel joint practice. It’s pretty chaotic down here and they’ve decided to put a halt on club activities for the day. They don’t want any accidental injuries happening."  
  
   
  
"That makes sense," Makoto said. He imagined that their bodies probably were different now. Possibly strength, reflex, and  a lot of other things.  
  
   
  
"Good. And tell everyone Samezuka is off limits until I say otherwise."  
  
   
  
"Huh?" Makoto asked, but Rin had already hung up. Makoto sighed and put away his phone.  
  
   
  
"We should visit Rin-chan!" Nagisa said with a glint in his eye.  
  
   
  
Makoto chuckled and shook his head. “Rin says Samezuka is off-limits right now. Unfortunately, that means joint practice has been canceled as well.”  
  
   
  
Nagisa pouted. “He probably just didn’t want us to see him.”  
  
   
  
Makoto gave Nagisa a reassuring smile. “I’m sure we’ll get to see Rin later.” He turned to Haru and saw that his ears were drooping a little.  
  
   
  
"Ah! But we can still swim in our pool."  
  
   
  
Haru’s ears perked up and Makoto had to stop himself from laughing.  
  
   
  
"Haru is so expressive now," Nagisa said.  
  
   
  
Haru frowned and looked away, a faint blush painted his cheeks.  
  
   
  
Makoto felt his mouth go dry and his heart start to beat faster. He tried to calm down and turned back to eat. As he did, he caught Nagisa giving him a knowing look. Makoto ducked his head and tucked into his meal.  
  
   
  
Soon after, Rei gave a loud squeal. “Nagisa-kun what are you doing?”  
  
   
  
"But Rei keeps hiding his tail."  
  
   
  
"Only because you keep grabbing it."  
  
   
  
"But it’s so soft," Nagisa defended, before pouncing on Rei. "Eh?"  
  
   
  
"Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked.  
  
   
  
"Rei smells good."  
  
   
  
Makoto got the feeling that it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I'm glad people are enjoying this story.
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I always respond.


	4. Visting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit to Rin brings new revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeated and unedited.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Makoto asked, trying not to let his suspicion show.

 

"Of course! Trust me Makoto!" Nagisa said, his tail wagging excitedly as he bounced around.

 

Makoto sighed, but slowly smiled. He wasn't opposed to seeing Rin. Actually he was sort of worried. After the last time he spoke with him, Makoto hadn't been able to contact Rin again. He tried twice, once when Gou didn't show up for school after and the other time just to check on him. Of course, Rin hadn't returned his messages, but Rin was sometimes like that. Still he would feel better seeing him.

 

The problem came in that he still remembered Rin telling them to stay away. Nagisa, of course, had other plans and since it had been two weeks since then...

 

In the lat two weeks, no cure had been found to rid everyone of their new hybrid forms, but many other things had been found out. So far, everyone was physically healthy, some even better than before, and they indeed have some of the physical prowess and habits of their animal counterparts, but nothing too dangerous. Most importantly, was the knowledge that the tail and ears could actually retract. It involved relaxing, imaging the parts redrawing, and then people once again looked like their ordinary selves.

 

The only drawback to that was the ears and tails would come back again due to high emotions or certain triggers. It wasn't perfect, but it managed to give everyone a semblance of normality, at least those who even bothers. Nagisa was one of the few that just didn't care. He was fully enjoying his new puppy features.

 

Haru, Rei, and him all had retracted their tails and ears or at least tried to. Rei's tails and ears would constantly pop up when Rei got excited, and with Nagisa around that happened often. It was a little disconcerting to see them appear and disappear so often. Makoto turned to Haru who was completely tailless and earless and had been ever since they made the announcement on how to retract them. He couldn't help sighing just a little at that.

 

"You miss them," Haru said abruptly.

 

Makoto jumped. "W-what?"

 

Haru looked at Makoto. "You've been staring."

 

"Um, uh, sorry."

 

Haru shrugged and then suddenly reached out. Makoto blinked as Haru's fingers glided over Makoto's floppy ear.

 

"They're out again."

 

Makoto flushed. He hadn't even realized. "Sorry."

 

Haru dropped his hand and looked away. "Why are you apologizing?"

 

Makoto blushed even harder and tried to calm down. It took him the entire walk to the train station to calm down enough to retract his ears and tail again.

 

It wasn't that Makoto was bad at hiding them away. He was actually surprisingly good, but if he got startled or embarrassed they would pop out, and lately, he found himself easily getting flustered when Haru was around.

 

He sighed and turned his attention back to Nagisa and Rei, where Rei was trying to get Nagisa to calm down and not disturb the other passengers, while Nagisa talked excitedly.

 

"So what do you think Rin-chan is?" Nagisa asked. "I think he's a wolf."

 

"Wolf," Rei said and frowned. "I can't imagine him as a wolf."

 

"But Rin has that whole grumpy bad boy thing going," Nagisa said.

 

"There is no scientific evidence that the animal hybrid traits are determined by personality, and even if they were, I do not think a wolf truly portrays Rin-san."

 

Nagisa pouts and then turns to Makoto and Haru. "What do you think?"

 

"Um...I don't know," Makoto said.

 

"A cat," Haru said firmly.

 

"Eh?" Nagisa asked. "Why do you think that?"

 

"Moody," Haru said and looked out the window.

 

Makoto blinked and then chuckled. He wondered if Haru realized he just implied he was moody too.

 

By the time they reached Samezuka, Makoto admitted to himself that he was curious. His curiosity grew even stronger when he discovered that Rin wasn't at swim practice, but had been holed up in his room for almost a week.

 

"If he's not feeling well, maybe we should visit another time," Makoto said.

 

"We can't just leave, Mako-chan! Rin needs us," Nagisa said.

 

"But-"

 

Nagisa leaned forward. "Aren't you worried?"

 

"I..." Makoto looked at those wide eyes and sighed.  "Okay, but we'll only stay for a little while.

 

"Yay!"

 

"Mako-senpai, I think your assistance may be needed," Rei said.

 

Makoto turned to Rei to see he was looking at the pool with a hopeless expression. Makoto already knew what he was going to see and sure enough, Haru was in his jammers, swimming in one of the lanes.

 

"Haru! You're interrupting their swim practice."

 

Haru ignored him, gliding through the water. Makoto walked closer to the edge, stopping to grab one of the swim team towels. When he got closer he could see that Haru's tail and ears were out. He chuckled, but waited until Haru swam back his way, before holding out his hand.

 

Haru stared at his hand like he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it. His ears pressed flat against his head. Makoto waited. With an annoyed huff, Haru took his hand. Makoto pulled him out and then immediately began drying his hair with the towel. He knew Haru could do it himself, but he couldn't resist the temptation of finally being able to touch Haru's ear. He fingers only brushed against them, but even the sight touch told him the ears were soft and silky.

 

"I can do it myself," Haru said.

 

"Of course, Haru," Makoto said and reluctantly pulled away.

 

Haru ducked his head down and began roughly drying his hair. There was something about the movement that caught Makoto's attention, like he was trying to hide something.

 

"Come on you two! We have to see Rin-chan," Nagisa called.

 

It took a little longer to get Haru dry enough to put his clothes back on and head towards Rin's dorm, but they finally managed to make their way there. Rei knocked on the door, barely holding Nagisa back from banging loudly against it.

 

There was some mumbled noise and then the door jerked open. "Sousuke, don't tell me..."

 

Rin's eyes widened and he gaped at them.

 

They all stared back.

 

Protruding from Rin's red hair were two pointy golden ears with black leopard-like spots. Behind him a long stripped tail swayed agitatedly behind him. A black shirt clung to his chest, and his skin was wet, like he had just stepped out of the shower. Makoto felt at a lost for words. Rin was...well he was gorgeous.

 

Rin stepped out of his stupor and it looked like he was about to back away, but Nagisa moved first, glomping Rin, and pushing he back with the force, making it easier for the rest of them to step into his room.

 

"Rin-chan! You're a leopard!"

 

"There are no cases of leopards or any big cat hybrids," Rei said.

 

Nagisa pouted and released Rin, who still looked stunned, by the hurricane called Nagisa.

 

Nagisa pointed at Rin's ear. "Then what do you call that?"

 

"Um," Makoto interrupted, still staring at Rin's wondrous ears and tailed. "I think Bengal cat?"

 

Rei's smile brightened. "Of course! That explains things. Definitely a Bengal cat. They are themselves a hybrid of domestic cat and the Asian leopard cat."

 

"So he is a leopard!" Nagisa said.

 

"Well, not exactly," Rei started.

 

"Everyone shut up!" Rin growled out. "What are you all even doing here? I told you not to come to Samezuka."

 

"But Rin-chan is sick. We had to check on him."

 

"I'm not sick," Rin said sharply. his cheeks red. "So you can all leave."

 

"You missed swimming practice," Haru said, his voice suggesting that this was some sort of sacrilege.

 

Rin glared at Haru. "That couldn't be helped."

 

Haru raised an eyebrow, like he didn't believe him.

 

Rin tugged at his hair in frustration and his tail began wag faster. Finally he turned to Makoto with a pleading look.

 

Makoto opened his mouth, ready with something to calm the situation.

 

"Rin is really beautiful," Makoto said.

 

The entire room went quiet.

 

Rin face turned crimson and he just stared at Makoto.

 

For a moment, Makoto wasn't sure what happened and then it finally clicked what he just said.

 

"Wow, Mako-chan!" Nagisa said with a giggle. "You really like cats, don't you?"

 

Makoto's face grew hot.

 

"I didn't expect Makoto-senpai to be so bold," Rei said in agreement.

 

Makoto turned to Haru for help, but Haru just stared back. His black cat ears laid flat against his head.

 

Makoto covered his face. "I-I didn't mean-"

 

"What? Are you taking it back?"

 

Makoto's head jerked up. Rin was staring at him, his blush still on his face and there was a sour look on his face, but his eyes seemed to sparkle with what looked like happiness.

 

_But why would Rin be happy?_

 

"No, I would never. I-"

 

"What's going on in here?" A familiar voice said, saving Makoto from even further embarrassment.

 

Makoto turned to Sousuke and froze. Suddenly he felt his breath tightened in his chest and he could only stare at the large man with his big white ears, and thick white tail. At first glance, there was nothing about Sousuke to suggest he wasn't just a big husky, but instinctively, something in Makoto knew. He stepped back with a soft whimper.

 

A wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to see Rin and Sousuke. This was a fun chapter to write!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy!


	5. Pack Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension and awkwardness maybe isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

Makoto's whimper must have alerted Sousuke, because his attention immediately turned to him. Sousuke's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward and then another. Another whimper spilled from Makoto's lip and he took a step backwards.

 

"Mako-chan?" Nagisa said.

 

Makoto wanted to say something, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the wolf. The wolf that was stalking steadily towards him.

 

"Sousuke, what is wrong with you?" Rin's voice.

 

Sousuke didn't pause instead he was suddenly in front of Makoto. A low growl rumbled from his throat. Makoto's eyes widened and he scrambled back, or tried to scramble back. Instead his foot got tangled under him and he tripped, stumbling to the floor. Before he could get back on his feet, Sousuke was on him, braced over him, a low growl coming from him.

 

Makoto let out a soft whine and turned his head and tilted his head up, baring his throat. Sousuke's growling stopped and he felt warm breath slid over his throat. Makoto's pulse beat wildly, but he kept perfectly still. Then he felt warms lips and just the hint of teeth.

 

"Sousuke! What the hell?"

 

There was the feeling of Sousuke being pulled away. For a moment there was short resistent and he could feel the press of the wolf's body against him, and then abruptly it was gone. Makoto still didn't move. Around him he could hear voice everywhere, but he didn't dare move, not until...not until...

 

"Makoto."

 

Slowly, Makoto opened his eyes and looked into blue.

 

"Makoto," Haru repeated.

 

Makoto felt something inside him relax at the sound of Haru's voice. He looked around and saw Nagisa and Rei giving him worried looks while Rin was yelling at Sousuke, whose white ears were drooping as he listened to his best friend.

 

"Makoto, it's okay," Haru said, and then very carefully reached out, stroking Makoto's ears. The rest of the tension left his body and he leaned into the touch.

 

"This is a mess," Rin said, annoyed, but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

 

Makoto felt bad. He didn't know why he had that reaction to Sousuke. He had never had any sort of reaction like that to others with dog characteristics, but with Sousuke...of course he had never seen a wolf before.

 

He took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

 

Haru didn't say anything, but Rei looked doubtful. Nagisa just looked nervous. Looking between Sousuke and Makoto.

 

Makoto plastered on a smile. "It's fine. You shouldn't blame Sousuke. It's just...instinct."

 

Haru glared at Sousuke, but Sousuke wasn't looking at him. His eyes were back on Makoto. Makoto repressed a small shiver.

 

"Makoto-senpai, are you sure you're all right?"

 

Makoto nodded. "Yes."

 

"But...you haven't gotten up from the floor."

 

Makoto blushed as he realized he was still practically in the same position as when Sousuke had straddled him and put his lips to his throat. He swallowed at the thought, embarrassed at the image of what position they had been in. He started to move and then froze. He looked at Sousuke.

 

Sousuke met his eyes and then gave a short nod.

 

It felt like a weight had been lifted and he quickly climbed to his feet. Haru gave him a quizzically look, before stepping closer to his side. Makoto gave him a reassuring smile. Haru held his gaze then looked away. Makoto wasn't sure if Haru accepted that, but at least it was enough for now.

 

"I think it might be a good idea for us to head out," Makoto said.

 

"Yeah, smart idea, Mako-chan," Nagisa said.

 

It was only then that Makoto noticed that Nagisa was keeping a clear distance from Sousuke. Makoto felt relief. At least he wasn't the only one having a reaction to the wolf, no Sousuke, he was Sousuke, Rin's best friend. Then he instantly felt bad about being relieved. ngis was clearly uncomfortable. That thought suddenly made Makoto feel steady, more like himself. He was responsible for them.

 

"Ah, Rin, sorry for barging in like we did, but I'm glad to see you're okay."

 

Rin looked startled at the sudden change in topic. He ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, yeah, it's okay."

 

"Still, sorry, we'll make sure to call before visiting again."

 

"Tch. It's no problem."

 

"I'm glad," Makoto said, smiling brightly. "So we'll see you next swim practice."

 

"Yeah. Sure."

 

"Good," Makoto said cheerfully and then made himself turn towards Sousuke. He felt his heart speed up, but he forced himself to face him. "You too, Yamazaki-san."

 

Sousuke looked surprised, but nodded.

 

"Good," Makoto said and then headed towards the door. The rest of the group quickly said their goodbyes and left, but not without Haru throwing one final glare in Sousuke's direction.

 

Makoto was just glad to get out of there and soon they were out of Samezuka. The ride back was quiet. Haru stuck to his side the whole entire ride back, while Rei kept giving him concerned looks. Even Nagisa tried to fill the tensed atmosphere, before going unnaturally quiet. Through it all, Makoto tried to gather up the jumble of emotions going through him.

 

Finally, the reached the station and got off. Nagisa and Rei still had one more stop, but Makoto and Haru walked from here.

 

Makoto turned to Rei and Nagisa. "Sorry about what happened back there."

 

"There's nothing to apologize for, Makoto-senpai," Rei said immediately.

 

"Yeah! Mako-chan. You weren't the only one affected. I felt like my whole body was trembling," Nagisa said.

 

"Nagisa-kun," Rei said worriedly.

 

Nagisa grinned. "I'm okay. Mako-chan got the worse of it," Nagisa said and then tilted his head thoughtfully. "Why do you think that was. We're both dog hybrids, so should he have reacted the same."

 

"It's possible something in Makoto-senpai triggered that response," Rei said and then his eyes widened and he turned to Makoto. "Not that it was your fault!"

 

"Makoto, let's go," Haru said, cutting off the conversation.

 

"Ah, yeah," Makoto said startled, but he quickly smiled at Rei and Nagisa. "It's okay. I'm just glad everyone is all right. I'll see you both tomorrow."

 

When Makoto turned back to Haru. Haru was already walking. It was only then that Makoto realized that Haru's tail and ears were still out. His tail wagged agitatedly.

 

Makoto hurried to catch up with Haru, falling into step next to him. They walked in silence together. Makoto could tell there was something on Haru's mind, because the whole way there, his tail and ears never went back in. Finally they reached his house.

 

"Haru?" Makoto asked.

 

Haru looked at him, expectantly.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

Haru huffed. "I should be the one asking that.

 

"I'm find. I think it was just instinct, like Rei said." Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "It was actually more embarrassing than anythng else."

 

"It's not your fault," Haru said.

 

Makoto blinked. "What?"

 

"Back there...not your fault."

 

Makoto stared and then smiled, looking down. "Maybe if I had better control it wouldn't have happened."

 

Then he felt a warm hand slid into his and he looked at his hand. Haru's hand was in his. It felt impossible and wonderful at the same time. Suddenly everything washed away except for this moment.

 

He looked up to meet Haru's bright blue eyes. "Haru?"

 

"I like Makoto the way he is," Haru said, and a hint of a blush colored his cheeks.

 

"Haru," Makoto said, a bright smile spreading across his lips and he squeezed Haru's hand. "Thank you."

 

Haru nodded and then pulled away. He turned and climbed up the steps to his house, not even bothering to say goodbye.

 

Makoto chuckled and began the short walk home. Today had turned out to be a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter after so long. Sorry, but vacations, illness, and a mass of things had me on a short hiatus, but I'm back. Hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> So anyone leaning towards a particular pairing? I would love to hear. 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. they are already so very much appreciated.


	6. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto runs into someone at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed.

Makoto was at the mall trying to decide on a gift for his mother's birthday or that is what he was supposed to be doing. Instead he just stood there, taking it all in. There were so many people and scent and all of it was just overwhelming and wonderful. His body wanted to spring forward in all directions taking in everything at once until he was running around in happy circles, yipping excitedly.

 

It was now why he was just standing there, frozen, sure that if he moved he would look like an overgrown Nagisa with no Rei to yield him in.

 

"How long are you planning to stand there?" A deep voice said behind him.

 

Makoto jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to be faced with the tall and intimidating Sousuke Yamazaki. Makoto froze for a completely different reason. Sousuke was looking him over, his teal eyes pinning him where he stood.

 

"Aren't you going to answer?" Yamazaki asked, amused.

 

"Um, yes! W-what was the question?"

 

A soft laugh passed Yamazaki's lips.

 

Makoto looked up at him in wonder. He had never seen Yamazaki laugh or even smile before. It was an...experience. And for a moment he could only stare in wonder.

 

"Oy! Sousuke, why you walk off like that?" A familiar annoyed voice asked.

 

"Ah, Rin's here too?" Makoto asked, peering behind Sousuke to see Rin.

 

"Makoto!" Rin said in surprise and as he did his face turned red and his ears and tail came out.

 

"Damn it!" Rin shouted.

 

"Your tail and ears are out again," Sousuke pointed out.

 

Rin glared at Sousuke. "I can see that! I'm going back."

 

"Um, but why?" Makoto asked.

 

"Like I can walk around like this," Rin said, clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

 

"But Rin is cute like this," Makoto said, taking a step closer than freezing as two pair of eyes stared at him. Makoto flushed and wondered if he shouldn't have said that. "I mean, um, there are lots of people walking around with their ears and tails out. You don't have to be embarrassed."

 

"People like you," Rin asked staring pointedly at Makoto's head.

 

"What?" Makoto asked, surprised. He touched his head, feeling the fluffy ears. B-but they-" He crooked his neck to see his tail. "When did that-"

 

Rin's laughter made him stop and he looked over to see the red head chuckling to himself. "You didn't even notice. They were out when I first saw you with Sousuke."

 

Makoto looked at Yamazaki who was peering at him in amusement. He quickly looked away, his heart beating fast. What was wrong with him?

 

"So what brings you to the mall?" Rin asked.

 

Makoto turned to Rin, which was a better person to focus on, but only a little. Rin just looked so cute and exotic with his cat ears and tail. His fingers twitched to pull out his phone and take a picture. But he restrained himself, he was sure Rin would be upset if he did.

 

"I'm trying to pick out a gift for my mom. It's her birthday next week."

 

"Oh?" Rin asked, his eyes brightening. "What are you getting her?"

 

Makoto scratched at his cheek. "Um, I'm actually not sure."

 

Rin blinked at him surprise. "You don't now?"

 

Makoto shrugged sheepishly. "Whenever I ask her what she might like, she just tells me she'll be happy with whatever I get and not to worry about it."

 

Rin snorted. "Must be the Tachibana genes. I guess that leaves us little choice than to help," Rin said, walking forward.

 

Makoto blinked and then smiled brightly. "Thank you Rin!"

 

Rin flushed and then walked ahead. "Whatever, just leave it to me."

 

Makoto smiled after him, then a thought occurred to him. He turned to Yamazaki. Yamazaki was looking after Rin, a bemused smile on his lips and a tenderness in his eyes. Makoto quickly looked away, feeling like he caught a glimpse of something he shouldn't have. He began to fidget.

 

"What is it?"

 

Makoto's head jerked up and he was looking into intense teal eyes. "I-it's nothing."

 

Yamazaki raised his eyebrow.

 

Makoto flushed and looked down. "I-I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

 

"Hmmm, I wonder."

 

Makoto jerked his head up, intent on apologize only to see Yamazaki smiling at him, his eyes tinged with laughter. Makoto huffed. "You're teasing me." Then it really hit him. Yamazaki was teasing him. It felt bizarre and at the same time made something bubble up inside him he couldn't define.

 

Yamazaki shrugged. "Whatever you're interrupting has room for one more."

 

Makoto blinked and then felt a blush rise on his cheek though he couldn't explain why.

 

"What the heck guys? Why are you both just standing there?" Rin called out to them, his tail swaying agitatedly from side-to-side.

 

"We're coming," Makoto said, hurrying over and trying to dismiss Sousuke's words. He didn't think he could handle trying to figure out what he meant. Not right now.

 

Instead, Makoto focused on trying to think of a good gift for his mother, instead of the impromptu trip with Rin and Yamazaki, even if, strangely, somehow, it felt like something all together different. And even if, his heart seemed to beat just a little bit fast at the thought of spending the day with the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I hope you enjoyed it. Next update will be about the actual ~~date~~ shopping. Hehehe


	7. An Impromptu Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto, Sousuke, and Rin enjoy the mall and a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me. After a long hiatus here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> unedited and unbetaed

"What about this?" Rin said as he held up a beautiful pink scarf with white flowers interlaced on it. It was nice, feminine, and yet it didn't quite fit.

 

Makoto tilted his head. "Um, I don't know."

 

Rin rolled his eyes and let out a long drawn out sigh. His stripped golden brown ears pulled back before perking up again. "Don't think I'm giving up yet, Makoto!" Rin bared his teeth as if Makoto had challenged him to find the perfect gift.

 

Makoto couldn't help finding it endearing. "You don't have to go to all this trouble, Rin."

 

Rin snorted. "Yeah, right. You would be helpless without me."

 

Makoto had to admit Rin might have been right. So far they had been in at least five different stores and still Makoto hadn't found anything. Usually when he went shopping for his Mom his father would give him some hints of what his mother might like. This was the first time that hadn't happened. He suspected it was mostly because with all the chaos going around, his father had probably forgotten. Makoto frowned. He'll have to make sure his father hadn't actually forgotten his mother's birthday too.

 

Makoto was pulled from his thoughts as Rin led them out of the store. As he did, Makoto followed, his gaze drifting to Rin's tail. The tail swayed back and forth and Makoto couldn't help watching it. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch it, stroke his hand down the length.

 

"You're staring at his ass again," Sousuke's deep voice sounded by his ear.

 

Makoto let out a yelp and quickly spun around, his eyes wide. "I-I wasn't!"

 

"Oh," Sousuke said, his eyebrow raised.

 

Flustered, heat flooded Makoto's face. "His tail! I was looking at his tail."

 

"Which happens to be attached right above his butt."

 

Makoto found himself almost glancing back at Rin and then froze. "Um-I mean-"

 

Sousuke stepped closer and placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "It's okay. He does have a nice-"

 

Makoto immediately slapped his hand over Sousuke's mouth.

 

Sousuke's eyes widened and Makoto's did too. What did he just do? He stood there frozen. Sousuke stared at him, amusement clearly on his face.

 

"Uh," Makoto said, but it was like his brain just stopped working. His hands were pressed against Sousuke's mouth and...and...

 

"Oy, you two," Rin said, softly.

 

Makoto's head snapped to teh side. Rin had his back to them and was pointing to a store with a huge discount sign next to it. "Let's try there."

 

Makoto quickly dropped his hand and hurried to Rin's side. "Good idea Rin!"

 

When Makoto reached Rin's side, Rin quickly turned his head. "No problem."

 

Makoto brow furrowed and then his eyes widened.

 

Rin's face was burning red. Had he heard what he and Sousuke were saying?

 

Makoto felt he was going to burst from embarrassment. He looked around him in panic before zeroing on the store door. "Um, I better hurry inside just in case."

 

It was a weak excuse, but Makoto didn't wait around to see. Instead he hurried inside the story, and strolled around, waiting for his face to cool down. As he moved he felt himself calm down. Sousuke must have been teasing him. The man seemed to like doing that and well he was sure Rin knew what his friend was like, so he was sure the misunderstanding would be cleared up.

 

Nodding to himself, Makoto looked around the store. It had lots of things from pottery to clothes to jewelry not really having any one theme. As he looked his gaze was caught by a jewelry counter. Jewelry wasn't really something he ever bought his mom, but he decided to take a look anyway. His gaze landed on a pair of silver and crystal earring shaped like flowers with a pink stone in the center.

 

Beside him he heard the soft pad of shoes as Rin stopped beside him. "Those are nice."

 

Makoto nodded without looking at Rin. "Mom wears earrings, she changes them every once in a while. I think these would suit her."

 

"You should definitely get them."

 

Makoto looked up at Rin smiling. "If Rin approves then they must be a good choice."

 

Rin met Makoto's eyes and then quickly looked away. "Whatever." Even so, Rin was the one to wave the sales clerk down. The clerk came over and even with the discount the earrings were a bit expensive, but Makoto was determined to get them. He paid and took the box, happy with his gift. As he did he looked around, noticing they were short one giant wolf.

 

"Where's Sousuke?" Makoto asked, the man did fall back once Rin got into his shopping mode, but usually was always within sight.

 

"Bathroom," Rin said, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Hey, Makoto, um, earlier, what Sousuke said-"

 

"That was a misunderstanding!" Makoto hurriedly interrupted. "I was looking at your tail not your...other assets."

 

Rin barked out a laugh. "My other assets, huh?"

 

Makoto flushed and covered his face. "Rinnnn."

 

Rin chuckled and then Makoto felt a grip on his arm. "Come on."

 

Makoto looked at Rin curiously as he was pulled into one of the tightly packed clothes aisle. Once they were both there, Rin turned around and faced Makoto. His cheeks were bright right, but his eyes determined. "You can touch it."

 

"What?" Makoto blinked. "WHAT?"

 

"My tail!! Not my ass." Rin said and by this time Rin's face was nearly the same color of his hair. "This is stupid - Never-"

 

"Okay!" Makoto said quickly.

 

Rin blinked. "Okay?"

 

Makoto nodded his head quickly, his face burning, but his desire to touch stronger. "If that's all right."

 

Rin looked down. "Yeah, I mean...yeah."

 

For a moment neither moved and then slowly, Rin flicked his tail forward.

 

Makoto swallowed and reached out with shakey hands. As soon as his hands touched the silken fur he felt Rin stiffened. Makoto didn't move, but then Rin relaxed. Makoto let the tail rest in his hand, the fur soft and silky. Then he curled his hand around the tail and gave it a long stroke.

 

"Shit," Rin muttered and then stepped closer.

 

"Ah, is it bad?" Makoto asked, pausing.

 

"No, you can keep going."

 

Makoto couldn't help feeling like he should stop, it shouldn't have felt so intimate, but it did. Still, Makoto didn't release Rin's tail, instead he ran his fingers down the fur again, stroking it. With every stroke, Rin moved a little closer, until he was almost pressed against Makoto. This close, Makoto can hear the contented sigh that came from Rin and the soft flicker of his ears.

 

Feeling brave, Makoto spoke up. "Rin, can I touch your ears?"

 

Rin didn't speak instead he just gave a short nod.

 

Makoto didn't stop stroking Rin's tail, instead he used his free hand to brushing his fingered over Rin's ear. The ears were soft and delicate. He rubbed them and Rin let out a soft purr and then his head was pressed against Makoto's chest, as if he needed to lean against something in order to keep upright.

 

Makoto couldn't help smiling as he continued stroking his ears, he added a little more pressure. At the rougher touch, Rin let out a keening sound that sent heat flooding through Makoto's sense. It was too much and suddenly Makoto wasn't sure what to do. If he should keep going, he really wanted to keep going, but at the same time, he felt like he did he would be taking advantage of Rin. Makoto swallowed and forced himself to pull away, putting both his hands on Rin's shoulder.

 

"Rin, we should get back. Sousuke is probably looking for us."

 

Rin gazed up at Makoto and his eyes were blown and his lips wet and parted.

 

Makoto swallowed hard. "Rin."

 

Rin blinked slowly and the dazed look slowly clear. "Yeah, we should get back." Even though he said that, Rin took a moment to pull back. It was like heaven and hell.

 

Once they parted they both stepped out of the aisle and it didn't take long to find Sousuke who was looking for them around the store. When he spotted them, he gave the two a quizzical look, but Rin wouldn't meet his eyes and Makoto found himself quickly talking about the earrings he found for his mother.

 

It was clear Sousuke knew something was up, but he just shrugged. "Food."

 

They all agreed and headed to the food court. The walk to the food court was quiet, before they all split up to get their designated food before coming back and sitting down at one of the tables. The table was strangely quiet and Makoto could feel awkwardness starting to build.

 

Scrambling for something to talk about his attention turned to Sousuke. "Um, there is something I wanted to ask you Yamazaki-san."

 

"Sousuke."

 

"What?"

 

"Just call me Sousuke," he said.

 

Makoto nodded, flushing a little, since he realized that he had started calling him that in hsi head anyway. "Then you can call me Makoto."

 

Sousuke grunted and continued eating.

 

"But I was wondering, back when we visited Rin, why did you..." _tackle me to the floor?_ Makoto didn't think that was the best way to state what happened.

 

"Instinct," Sousuke said.

 

Makoto waited for Sousuke to elaborate, but he didn't.

 

"What the hell does that mean" Rin said agitated. "What instinct makes you pin Makoto to the floor?"

 

Makoto flushed and he was starting to wonder how he hadn't passed out from embarrassment today.

 

Sousuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess the wolf part of me recognized that Makoto as the leader of his pack, but he was in my territory. So I had to show him that I was the dominant one." Sousuke hurriedly stuff some food in his mouth so he didn't have to say more.

 

Makoto realized Sousuke muse have been embarrassed by what he just said. It was cute.

 

Rin barked out a laugh. "That's great! You really are a beast, Sousuke."

 

"Shut it, Rin," Sousuke growled out.

 

This just made Rin laugh even harder.

 

Makoto grinned. "Well I guess you proved your point. You make quite the wolf, Sousuke."

 

Sousuke groaned. "Not you too, Makoto."

 

Makoto gave him a teasing smile back.

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes and began eating again, but amusement flickered in his eyes.

 

The air between the three seemed to return back to normal after that. Finishing their food, the three headed to the arcade, where they ended up playing video games for most of the afternoon, each egging the other on. Makoto especially enjoyed the shocked expression on Sousuke's face when Makoto resound stomped him in mario kart.

 

Eventually, though, it was time for him to head back. "It was really fun," Makoto said as he waved goodbye.

 

"Yeah, it was," Rin said brightly.

 

"Hey," Sousuke said. "Give me your phone."

 

Makoto blinked, but fished out his phone, handing it to Sousuke.

 

Sousuke opened it and then dialed a number. A moment letter his phone rang. He hung up and handed the phone back to Makoto.

 

Rin elbowed Sousuke in the side. "You could have just asked for his number."

 

Sousuke shrugged. "I just did."

 

Makoto blinked and then laughed. "Uh, thanks."

 

"We'll make plans next time," Sousuke said.

 

Makoto flushed. "All right. I would like that."

 

Rin grinned and elbowed Sousuke harder. "Hey, stop trying to make a move on Makoto."

 

Makoto's eyes widened. "W-what? It's not like that!"

 

Sousuke chuckled. "Don't worry, Rin. I wouldn't leave you out."

 

Rin blushed, then mumbled. "You better not."

 

Makoto looked from one to the other. "You two are always teasing me."

 

Just then Makoto got an alert on his phone. He glanced down at it.

 

\--- 

 **Haru-Chan:** Where are you?

 

 **Me:** I was buying Mom a birthday present at the mall. I'm heading back now.

\---

 

He waited a moment to see if Haru would say anything back, but it was silent. He hadn't really expected anything else. He smiled softly at his phone before turning back to Rin and Sousuke.

 

"It was a lot of fun! I'll see you both later."

 

After saying their goodbyes, Makoto headed out, on his way back he couldn't help the fluttering in his chest as he thought about everything that happened. He remembered the touch of Sousuke's breath on his ear and the slow easy smile. He remembered the feel of Rin's fur under his hand and the sound of his moan. Makoto closed his eyes and could feel all the embarrassment and something else, something that made his pulse speed up.

 

What was wrong with him?

 

In the end, Makoto firmly pushed all the thoughts away. He figured it was better if he didn't think about it.


End file.
